Going Home
by Kidd2
Summary: Riou, after a year after the Suiko II bad ending, decides he needs some closure in his life so he can move on.
1. Prolouge

"Going Home"

Disclaimer: I don't own _Suikoden. _Konami does. Simple enough. 

Author's note: This story contains spoilers for just about everything important that happens in Suikoden II. It's best if you read this only after you beat the second game, or this will ruin the game for you and/or just completely confuse you. 

Names: Hero's name = Riou Castle = Dunan

For context, Jowy and Nanami have both died. That's right, no happy ending. The story takes place about a year after Suikoden II, so after the events of Suikgaiden II also. The story is told in Riou's POV. He accepted Jowy's half of the rune to make the Rune of the Beginning, therefore it becomes a true rune, and he doesn't age, just like McDolh. This fic is fairly angsty and plotless. Anyhoo, Riou goes to Kyaro to try and make peace with himself. 

That, and this is pretty much the first fanfiction I've written. Pity me. I'm open to criticism and such, just be kind to my gentle soul.  

The sun had set on Tenzan pass. The wind gently blew my hair around my face, as I stood and looked at my greatest friend and greatest enemy. Both of us silently stood, panting, after our second duel. I had refused to attack Jowy, there was no way I could, even after all that had happened. Both of us looked as if we were about to pass out.  

Jowy broke the brief silence. "Riou... I was always jealous of you. There's something about you... always so strong... and gentle..." He looked at me with a piercing azure stare. He continued. "That's all that I ever wanted... to be loved by everyone just like you were... and that's why..." Jowy collapsed, unable to finish his sentence.

"JOWY!!!" I screamed, rushing forward to catch him. Oh, God, why was this happening? 

He looked up and smiled bitterly at me. "I... I used too much power... the beast rune that Luca tried to free...." He paused, trying to gather energy to finish his statement. "I had to.... use my.... 'Black sword rune' to stop it... our rune... together.... they make a true rune...." 

What was he saying? I didn't want the rune of the beginning. I had a hard enough a time trying to handle the Bright Shield rune. "Jowy…" I said, fearing what he would say next. 

Jowy continued on, looking paler by the second. He didn't have much time left. "But... If you use it by itself.... It takes your life..."

I frantically tried to think of something, anything. Jowy was always my best friend, even though we were on opposing sides. I couldn't let him die. First Grandpa, then Nanami, now Jowy? "Jowy, no, you'll be alright!" I whisper to him out of desperation, tears starting to stream down my face.

He ignored my outburst. "Riou... I'm going to die anyway..." He closed his eyes once again, the wind slowly brushing his blonde hair away from his eyes. The setting sun made Jowy look even more pallid, and I could feel his heartbeat starting to slow down. Why was this happening? Why? He looked up again. "So.... I give you... my life... so the two runes become one again..." He slowly rose his right hand, the one with the Black Sword rune. Riou... your right hand..." 

"I can't, Jowy, I can't." I whispered, closing my eyes. Was this just a dream? Why was I here? 

His eyes pleaded with me.  "Riou... I... I'm sorry... I can't stand it anymore.... all the lives that I stole...All the people I hurt...." He raised his hand again, trying to complete the rune. 

My tears fell on Jowy's shirt. I started screaming, out of fear, out of anger. "Jowy…why you too? I can't do it! First Grandpa, then Nanami, now you! I thought we'd always be together. You and I, at least, we can run away somewhere, together, and pretend this never happened. Even though all this happened between us, we can still be friends! I can't do it! I can't take your rune, I can't!" 

Jowy sighed, resigned to his fate. He looked up at me, starting to beg. ""Please... I beg of you... don't let our dream have been in vain...."

"Jowy, no! You can't! I can't!" I wanted to run away, leave everything behind. Maybe I'd wake up and be in my bed in the dojo. Nanami would come and wake me up, demanding that I hurry up and get dressed; otherwise I'd be late for training. 

His voice was that of a man who had given up on life completely.  He whispered, "Riou.... There's no... time.... Please... I'm ready..." He reached for my right hand. 

"Jowy…" Somehow, I knew there was nothing I could do. Jowy was going to die no matter what I did. Goddamn this rune! I cursed to myself. A bright light started to emanate from our hands, and a warm feeling came upon me. I looked at our hands. I no longer had the image of the Bright Shield imprinted on my hands, but instead a different image that I didn't recognize. Jowy no longer had an imprint on his hand. 

Jowy smiled up at me, finally at peace. I could barely hear his next words. "Riou.... I want you to... become a great leader…" He struggled to finish his sentence. "Hold on dearly to this peace that we fought so hard for…the rune.... It will lend you its power, I'm sure of it..." His eyes became unfocused, and I could feel the life slipping away from his body. 

"Jowy, no. No…" I whispered, unable to speak any louder. 

His eyes closed for the last time. With his final breath, he whispered, "Farewell... my friend...Riou..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Going Home", Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own _Suikoden. _Konami does. Simple enough.

_____

I sat up in my bed, gasping for air. The darkness and silence of the castle contrasted my breathing. It had been over a year since that day that I wished I could forget, except that I kept on dreaming about it. Nanami, Jowy. They were both gone, and here I was. 

Shu had found me clutching Jowy's body, still crying. I don't really remember what happened after that, except I was in my room and it was morning. Eilie had brought breakfast up to me, except I couldn't eat anything. All I could do was stare at my right hand, unable to believe what had happened. 

Now, here I was, still unable to grasp the fact that my best friend and sister were never coming back. I had never returned to Kyaro since the day the three of us fled, nor had I gone to Tenzan pass. What was the point of me returning? Everytime we had needed to make negotiations with Kyaro, I had sent someone in my place. Shu had understood, though I never explained my motives for not returning. How can one return to a place where things will never be the same? 

I would always be the same, however. I was sixteen forever, for the rest of my sorry life. I don't think I would ever forget what happened over a year ago. Night after night, I would see Nanami being struck down by the arrows, Dr. Huan announcing that she had died, Jowy collapsing in my arms. None of the pain was fading, instead I think it just grew each day. I spent my days immersed as being president, trying to forget what had happened. 

I got out of my bed and looked out my window, at the stars. Nanami and Jowy and I had always done that as kids. We had always tried to find constellations, but never really knew which was which. Jowy could sometimes figure out which was which, as he had the most schooling out of all of us. Now I looked by myself. Maybe I could find Jowy and Nanami in the stars, as stupid as that sounded. The stars looked nicer in Kyaro than outside my window. I had never said it, but I had always loved and missed Kyaro. How could I forget the place where I grew up? Where Nanami, Jowy, and I had traded secrets, played games, and had sworn that we'd always be together? 

I headed downstairs silently, being careful not to wake the sleeping guards that protected me. As I entered the fourth floor, I noticed a light on in Shu's room. He was probably busy trying to do whatever a strategist does. I decided to enter his room, seeking solace of some kind.  

He looked up at me from his stacks of paperwork as I entered the dim room, startled, possibly because I didn't have the manners to knock. "Lord Riou, what are you doing up at this hour?" 

I looked down at my feet. "Shu…I can't sleep. I can't remember the last time I've slept a whole night. Every night, I either dream about Nanami or Jowy or Kyaro. I always see Nanami being struck from the arrows, or Jowy dying in my arms. I always dream of us being together, in Kyaro, living happily together. But it's never going to happen, is it." I looked up at him, my eyes bright with tears. "Is it." 

"Lord Riou, I understand that you've suffered the most out of all of us during the past months. I'm not sure what I can tell you to do. Perhaps you need some closure of some kind?" He said gently. 

"Closure. From what? How?" I asked him bitterly. "Nanami and Jowy are dead, that seems to be closure enough." 

He sighed, probably because he wasn't used to dealing with angsty teenage boys at two in the morning. "I've noticed you've never returned to your hometown of Kyaro after the war ended, though everyone else returned. Why not go back there? Maybe you'll find some peace somewhere, somehow. I can arrange for you to be away on a "trip" to Harmonia or something, so you can manage to visit peacefully. You may leave in a few hours if you wish, Lord Riou."

I decided to accept his offer. Why not? What was the worst could happen? "Alright, Shu. Why not? I don't see how things could really get any worse. But thanks. I'll leave as soon as the sun rises." I turned left the room, closing the door silently behind me. 

Kyaro. My home. My real home. I was going home. 


End file.
